Reclaiming the Night
by Damned Lolita
Summary: Dark types... just what are dark types all about, anyway? An Umbreon is angry at them, and at himself. He will reclaim the moon, no matter how many die in the process.
1. Blasphemous Rumors

(No, this is not a 'Omg i h8te dark types, eleven!' rant. Dark types are quite favorable. My best. This is a response to both angst-dark fics, and fics where the murdering darks are portrayed as TEH EBIL!ELEVEN!

Seriously. And, also, the dumbing-down of dark types. They don't have to hate who they are; quite frankly, they should embrace the darkness, for in it, lurks a power no one has seen, because most of us are too scared to look. Sick of it, find a new goddamn idea. 'Nuff said.

Finally, should this be a series? I think so, but I'm not sure if anyone wants to read more... anyway, don't own.

Damned One out.)

* * *

I make no apologies for my deviance.

Do you know what I am, hated human?

Of course you do.

I'm the 'evil-oution' of that damned fox-kit, Eevee. I hate who I was. A cute little fuzzball, padding after their trainer.

No longer. I am Nightfall, I am Moonkiller, _I am Umbreon._

They hate me for who I am? And do I give a pittance? Hell no!

Why should I? What has worry done for me? They call me a monster, a murderer, and—

They're right.

I have killed. And I have enjoyed it. Now, not something you see often in a dark pokemon, eh? Never quite live up to our 'reputation'. Why on earth_ not_?

Killing things is _quite fun_.

And look at the Absol! Pack of louts, the lot of 'em! They whine and complain about their reputation as 'hated disasters', and refuse to use their power. They have the power to _cause _hell, but merely warn humans of their impending doom. And why?

Bugger off, I say! Who needs humanity?!

The Absol have festered a perverse love of their status, as noble angst-lords. Fuck that. I don't want to feel sadness. I want to feel the warm blood of a fresh kill.

They had power, and now they have forgotten how to use it, how to keep the humans in their place. How have they, the weakest of all the species in the land, mastered us? Why has no one stopped them?

We are stronger than they ever will be. The weakest Tyranitar could take on an entire army, without getting a scratch.

Am I the only one who does not see this? The futility of obeying, of giving your heart to a human to care for, and have it shredded?

Bitter, you say?

Perhaps.

I see, you're frightened. Of me?

Or of the words I speak?

Either way, it doesn't matter. You know my words to be true, don't you? Look at the Houndoom, now. They are the lapdogs of Darkrai and Death, watchers of the Great Cemetery.

The beings that could promise you an eternity of painful flames licking at your skin, taunting you with their dance. I see that's nonexistent, now. They actually consort with humans.

At least Absol stay in the mountains mostly, to their credit. I weep for the darkness lost. What we have gained is not evil, or wrong.

Power is power, and that is that.

I don't see all the fuss over Poison types, eh? They have lethal poison that can kill or paralyze, don't they? But I guess since that class includes Bellsprout and Oddish, it's okay. Because they're '_cute'. _

Psh. What does cuteness matter? We may not be cuddly, but we are regal, and above silly props and hugs. Bleh!

And Murkrow. Once, they used to follow us, in hope of scavenging from our kill. They may not have been powerful, but they controlled Luck. And Luck turned rotten, quite often. But they have betrayed us, like the rest.

Mightyena, the Proud Wolf pokemon. Not so proud as to consort with humans, eh? True, they test their trainer, but all it takes is a blasted pokeball, and they're mindless pokedrones, as well. Damn them.

Sneasel. The Cold Ice pokemon. Frozen wastelands were their kingdom; now, they are content to play second fiddle to trainers who have nary a powerful bone in their body.

I could go on. Drapion, Sharpedo, so many. They've all relinquished their dark sides, so to speak, for the more innocent types. Fire, Flying, Water, and so on.

But why? There is strength in the shadows... so much strength. Enough for me, a puny little Eevee, to evolve, and kill my blasted trainer. Fool never saw it coming. It was my first kill, and a fine one as well.

Night has fallen. The air blows gently around my feet; the snow on the ground crunches softly as I step out and observe my surroundings. This place is so far away from the stars that shimmer brightly in the sky, but all the better; I no longer need their light.

I look up at the stars, searching. I find her. I raise my head in honor of the moon. The one who made me what I am. I will rise for you, moon. I will rise with the power of the night beside me, and all will know the true power within the shadows.

And why not kill them all? ...Yes, that seems to be the logical course. Rather than convert them, get rid of them. I will.

I will rebel.

I will reclaim the night.


	2. But it's what we do

(I love Shining Absol. You can figure. So, Umbra's decided to ask for other pokemon's help... this could lead to a mass revolt! (Duh!) ...anyway, don't own.

Damned One out.)

I must travel. Find more of those like me.

Run.

So I take my claws, my heart, and my life, away into parts unknown. Who should I look for, however?

...Shall I go to the mountains? See if any Absol support my cause... yes, that would be a good idea. Absol are incredibly powerful creatures.

Let's see if any of them remember that.

I speed through the forests, and hatch a plan. Until I find others, I must travel by night; for if I go by day, the humans would find me, and attempt to catch me. I won't let that happen.

I will wait to kill until more are supportive of my cause. I need help to take on the world, like it or now.

I stop at the outskirts of the forest. I incline my head gently towards the mountains above. I leap, and my claws connect with shale. Scrabbling madly, I manage to pull myself up.

I sigh, and flick my tail. Bother. This is going to be harder than I thought before. Damn. I leap from rock to rock, all the while forming a grudging respect for the Absol. This is harder than it looks.

I see a flash of white. I swivel my head, and cock my ears forward. A kit's wailing reaches my ears. I sigh, and pad forward. Might as well see what's going on...

I stop, and observe from a distance. The child... the child is a pale, pale red... I believe he is one of the Shining. It, I can't tell if it's a he or she, is about a month or so old.

The mother is tethered by vines, and she is wailing at the top of her lungs. "_My baby! MY BABY!" _She roars in agony, biting and tearing at her constraints, but they appear to be like steel.

The kit wails for it's mother, and mewls pathetically, reaching for her. A grizzled old Absol blocks his grasping paw, swiping it away cruelly. "_No touching the Pure Ones, devil-child!" _He snaps at the kit.

Whimpering, it attempts to hide in fear. The grizzled Absol presses a claw onto the kit's head, and forces the kit down. "_We are gathered here today to witness the death of the Shining Scourge. Is there anyone who voices an objection?" _He purrs, sweeping a careful eye over the assembled pack. I roll my eyes.

"_Obviously not. And as for the kit...' _I sigh. If I take the kit with me, I have to take the mother as well. And it's a distraction I don't need.

But the opportunity... an Absol untainted by toned-down powers... I decide then the kit's coming with me. I leap out, and roar. "_Well, bloody hell, I object!" _I snarl. I leap towards the pack leader. He nods to the guards.

"_Kill her." _The baby Absol sees it's mother go down. _"MOOOOMMMMY_!" The kit screams. It turns, and before I can stop the kit, it unleashes a humongous Dark Pulse that sweeps everyone but us off the cliff.

I gasp in surprise, but before I can register anything, the kit has rushed to it's mother, mewling. "_Mommy, please, I love you. Don't go, no mommy, please... I'm SCARED!" _The kit squeaks, and pushes the mother's paw.

She raises a blood-encrusted head, acknowledging the kit. "_I'm sorry, Sholeh. Don't cry..." _She turns to me, and I flinch. "_Take... care... of her... please..._"

She lays her head down, and dies quietly. Great. She died, and I'm stuck with the kid, apparently a girl.

This is not the way to lead a revolt.

Sholeh looks at me with pleading eyes. "_Umbra, help me." _ I blink. "_Umbra?" _She nods. "_Shadow. You're Shadow, aren't you?" _I nod slowly.

"_Please._" I sigh. I might regret this, but no matter. The power she showed was... interesting. To say nothing of the finality of it. "_Alright, fine. But you will fight_."

She giggles, which seems a bit odd for this situation. "_Okay! I like fighting... I did stuff to the kids who came here. I set them on fire, and stuff. That's why they didn't like me. 'Cause I caused disaster._" Intelligent eyes blink up at me, wanting approval.

"_But it's what we're supposed to do, right_?" I grin, and nod.

"_It's certainly a great asset_."

I pick her up, and we speed off, further past the forests and the mountains. I don't stop until it appears we've reached a sort of civilization. I stop, and decide that to conquer humanity, we'll need more pokemon on our side.

Why not? This plague known as humanity has affected every pokemon. So why not get all of their help?

Let's. Let's plunge this land into shadows. Umbra, was it? Shadow.

Yes. I am shadow.

Dark meets light, and light we need.

But where to start...

I wake Sholeh, who insists on going forward to find a trainer. The first one we find is a nondescript male, about eleven. He has a Prinplup. I pad up softly to the penguin pokemon, and growl to announce my presence.

"_Brother." _I speak one word, and then turn and use 'Mean Look' on the human.

"_Do what you will." _

I leave him be, and beckon to Sholeh to follow.

I hear a shriek, then silence.

So, leading a rebellion will be easier than once thought...

The Dark Ones will rule.

Alliances will be made, perhaps, but in the end, the Dark Ones will be the final surviving pokemon who rule.

For we rule the shadows, which none but us alone can—or will— control.


	3. I hate mountains

(Finally updated. Love me. Anyways, dedicated to the lovers of horror, Wes Craven, Saw, and toast. Because I can. Don't own.)

* * *

I growl at Sholeh to keep pace. She nods at me to show she understood, and speeds up.

We're in the Johto region. Strange that the boy had a Prinplup, but I say nothing. Sholeh smiles at me as we keep pace through this mountain.

"_Umbra, Umbra! We're in Mt. Mortar! If we hurry, we can make it to Blackthorn City by nightfall!" _I nod, and ask her, _"How do you know where we are?" _She nods her head up.

"_Signs." _She notes with amusement. Groaning, I look at the maps plastered over the cavern walls. "_I...I knew that." _She purrs, and snuggles up next to me. "_Sure you did, Umbra." _

The silence between us becomes comfortable after that, and we walk in silence throughout the cold mountain. I press my body against hers, and she smiles sadly. "_Umbra...? How old are you?" _She asks me. I think for a minute.

"_Thirteen seasons. In human years, I would be about three. And you?" _She looks down at her paws self-consciously. "_Well... I'm about nine seasons. Shinies are usually small, and I... well... to them, I would be a kit. We live for a very long time, us Absol." _I decide to ask her about her past.

"_What was it like, to live in a clan? Without a trainer?" _She kneaded her paws in concentration. "_Okay, I guess. Traditions were very rigid; we were no longer allowed to cause disaster, only warn others of diaster. Shinies were evil, the pack came first, blah blah blah..." _I snort softly in amusement. She seems to be a typical rebellious teenager.

"_But I refused. I say, if they blame us for causing it anyway, why not prove them right?! They'll never change, why should we!? Just to fufill their expectations anyway! They'll use any small bit of evidence to prove themselves right! Stupid humans!" _I nod, amused and interested now.

She's quite a cute little thing, too. And we have so much in common... namely, our hatred for humankind. "_So, what was it like living with a trainer, Umbra?" _She asked. I growled, slowly trying to remember.

"_It... it was boring. Fight, fight, but get back before he dies. Evolve. Get yelled at for a loss. Interact with pokemon as stupid as their trainer." _I growl halfheartedly. "_It was worth it, killing him. He was stupid, weak. I did him a favor. If I hadn't killed him, a Rocket would, I suppose. He always had to play the hero." _I try to remember how it felt to kill him, as Sholeh processes what I've just said.

But I have no more time to think, since we have reached the mouth of the cave. As I step out into the harsh sunlight, I hear a voice. "Hey, an Umbreon! And a shiny Absol! I have to catch them!" I growl, and size the kid up.

He's got auburn hair, and a green cap. A Pichu sits on his shoulder, and a Growlithe at his feet. His eyes are brimming over with undisguised greed. And why hide it?

It's not like there's any humans around, humans who could speak up their disgust at the look in his eyes. No, we're so stupid that it doesn't matter whether or not he shows his true colors; the rest of the world believes him to be better, all by the grace of being born human.

He disgusts me.

For that, he dies.

I leap at him, but Sholeh beats me to it. She launches herself at the boy, and with a flick of her claws, he is dead. She rips out his throat, and laps hungrily at the crimson liquid welling from it gently. She looks up, and grins at me with teeth and fur to match her crimson face.

"_What? I was thirsty." _She flicks her tail at the other pokemon. "_You're free to go, you know. Have fun, see the world, and maybe even get drunk. Soon enough, there's gonna be no one stoppin' ya." _She turns, and speeds off. This time, I'm the one following along clumsily, with Sholeh sprinting along at the speed of a Rapidash.

She turns and grins at me, before turning back suddenly, and jumping over me. I stand at attention, ready to fight.

She leaps happily into the river, and splashes around. "_Umbra, come in! The water's great!" _I roll my eyes, but acquiesce. I do it so she'll smile. She flicks water at me for awhile, before she looks up.

"_Oh no, Umbra! Sun is falling! We have to go, or we won't get to the ocean's edge!" _I sigh, and trot after her for awhile, until we reach the gently soughing river. It's quite wide, about a half-mile across, with a few small islands in the middle to rest on. Wingull and Hoothoot nest in the trees. "_Sholeh, how do we get there?" _I ask her. She blinks.

"_Uh, we go across this ocean. Then we're in New Bark Town. After that, we climb up this mountain until we reach Blackthorn." _I groan. She may be a mountain dweller, but I'm not. Far from it.

My list of things to hate is relatively small. Humans, and well... that's it.

But now, I have one more thing to add to that list; mountains.

I look across the river, and leap in. "_Great Darkrai, this is freezing!" _I bellow. Ignoring the icy water as best as I can, I paddle off towards New Bark Town, stopping only to rest for minutes on the islands.

Once we arrive, Sholeh guides me to the edge of a large mountain. "_We climb this, and we're in Blackthorn." _She growls. I blink. "_Why are we going there, specifically?" _She starts to run up the mountain, leaping from ledge to ledge. Turning back to me, she whispers, "_That is the town of the Dragon Masters. Lance." _

Oh, yes. Him. The Champion of the Johto League, formerly Kanto. My trainer had once spoken highly of him, until he lost to a ten-year-old girl in Kanto. Then he stopped talking about him. But I had garnered he was incredibly powerful, and in control of both Leagues.

"_So we go after him?" _I ask. She grins.

"_Of course."_


End file.
